Some networks or systems, such as multi-chassis core routers and data centers, comprise interior networks that have relatively complicated topological and logical control planes. For example, a multi-chassis core router, e.g., a carrier grade core router, comprises multiple route processors (RPs) that form an interior network or a router cluster. The router cluster forwards data between different line cards (LCs) across the multi-chassis core router. Similarly, a data center comprises a plurality of servers that form an interior network or a server cluster. The server cluster forwards data between different edge nodes across the data center. Such interior networks, e.g., router clusters or server clusters, forward data, such as Internet Protocol (IP) packets or other type of packets, using a control plane.